semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Flint Taylor
'1198 - Present' ''"Means to an end Lord Lucan, means to an end" '' ''-Flint Taylor commenting on his intentions to burn down a Harache village '' Flintanion Taylor is the High Admiral of the Kreedian Imperial Navy and a prominent Imperial statesman, Naval commander and politician. Taylor is renowned for his efficiency in combating Piracy and Rebellion as well as his skill in Naval battles themselves. Taylor played a significant role in the supression of the Imperial colonial Rebellion, and has since helped secure Kreedia's grip over the New World and its many islands. Flint has a bitter hatred of all things non-Kreedian, particularly pirates, and so has often found himself at odds with significant Kreedians such as Lucan Xisor and others. Despite his many enemies however, Flint is good friends with both Emperor Julius Krieg and the controversial General Corvus Xisor , the two admiring each other's willingness to act and general brutality. Flint has shown himself to be a loyal servant of the crown and so his relationship with Emperor Julius has always been strong, despite the Emperor's usual opposition to the brutality Flint often orders. History Childhood Flint James Taylor was born into a moderately poor family living in the ports of Prinmar. When Flint was 12, he and his mother were attacked by a group of thugs in the slums of the city, being brutally beaten up and robbed of what few possessions they had. Plotting a deep revenge, Flint was able to strategize a plan to seek out the thugs and make them pay for their crimes, destroying their personal and financial lives completely before finally drowning their leader and handing in the remaining thugs to authorities. Heavily rewarded for their actions, Flint's family was able to make a life for itself. His father, Henry Taylor, was able to establish a small business in the docks with the money, and the family prospered. At the age of 17, Flint enlisted in the Imperial Navy, but was quick to take interest in the then growing Eastern Imperial Trading Company. The EITC were growing in their power and Flint's strategic mind fit perfectly not only with the military actions of the navy and the Company's private forces, but also with the economic and often politically shady actions that the Company were involved in also. Flint's amoral and ruthless attitude allowed him to ascend through the ranks quickly. Early military career Flint was given control of a ship known as the "Rapid Advance", fighting in the 12th fleet's many conflicts across the colonies. His skill at leading his men and ability to also gain easy profit for the Empire and Company earned him fame and renown across the fleet, and soon he became a commodore of a larger section of ships. At the Battle of the Navaho stretch, Flint was able to crush almost 17 ships with only 7 of his own. During the Battle of Calegin isle however, Flint's ship was sunk and he and his crew were taken by a Barbarian tribe of the Aztrekari accompanied by a larger group of pirates. There, Flint's men were slowly killed and tortured, with Flint himself being brutalized extremely. This gave Flint a stubborn hatred for the pirates and barbarians of the isles, who in later years he would be eager to destroy. Flint was the only survivor after the remainder of the 12th fleet rescued him. Kreedianflinttaylor.jpg Admiral taylor2.png Notes * Naval commander may be named Supreme Navigator Category:Character